What Happens in Camp Mapletree
by Delilah Bluemacher
Summary: Miley and Nick have been best friends since forever. They are partners-in-crime, too, when it comes to pranks. 1 prank goes too far & they are sent off to Camp Mapletree where they meet 2 other people in an experience that changes their lives. NileyxNemi


**First chapter! Woo hoo! Ok, so everyone has their own name, except for Joe (who comes in later in the story) who's name is going to be Joe Camerson, so that he isn't related to Nick. Also, Nick and Miley are best friends, but Joe and Demi are brother and sister. I hope you enjoy this story! Comment lots!**

What Happens in Camp Mapletree...

_Chapter 1: The Prank_

CRASH! Miley froze in her place and moved her eyes from side to side to make sure no one was around to hear the sound of the pots she had just knocked over hitting the floor. Once the coast was clear,

her best friend and partner-in-crime, Nick, hit her upper arm with the back of his hand.

"What do you think you're doing, Mi? Couldn't you be a little less clumsy and more sneaky?" he angrily whispered at her.

"Sorry." Anytime Miley made one wrong step, Nick would give her such a hard time because he was when it came to the world of pranks.

Miley and Nick ducked behind a counter andarmy- crawled towards a big cupboard where they peeked above the counter to look for anyone who may be watching. When they found no one in sight, they

croutched down and made their way towards the main fridge in her family's restaraunt's kitchen. They grasped hold of the stainless steel handles and, as quietly as they could, opened the doors and

looked inside for their pranking ingredients: a can of Cool Whip, two egg yolks, guacamole from last night, bucket-full of water, all of the containers of soggy, leftover spaghetti noodles and on the way

back upstairs to Miley's family's apartment, they stopped at the bathroom to grab all of the rolls of toliet paper that they could find. After all of the ingredients were collected, they headed down the hall to

Brandi's, Miley's older sister, room.

Out of all the crazy ideas Nick hatches up, Miley wasn't sure why she agreed to this one. Nick kept explaining to her that they had to do one more big prank before they left for Camp Skatetown, a co-ed

skateboarding camp that had proffesional skateboarders as counselers, the next day and we had pretty much pranked all of our other family members, as Miley had happily avoided pranking Brandi until

now. Besides Nick, Brandi was Miley's best friend. Someone she could always count on and talk to. But Miley had just gotten into a fight with Brandi a few days ago and had agreed to Nick's constant

pleading to go through with this. Even though Miley and her sister had made up, she knew that Nick would not let her back out of this.

As Miley walked into her sister's room and past Brandi's full length mirror. She took a few steps back and turned to look at her reflection. Staring back at her was a tall, tanned-from-summer girl with long,

wavy, blondish-brown hair and big blue eyes. For the pranking event, she was dressed in all-black. She could see Nick in the background with his short, curly black hair, toned muscles and chocolate

brown eyes. She sighed. Ever since the beginning of 8th grade, Nick had started to look different in her eyes. He was no longer the shorter best friend that she could beat at arm wrestling. In 8th grade

he had made the football team and had all the girls swooning over him. He became taller and, well, bigger. She started getting feelings for him, even though she knew it was never to be that way

between the two of them. He just saw her as a friend, she knew, and so that's all they would ever be.

"Mi, c'mon we're here for a reason, not to just look at ourselves," Nick whispered across the room to snap her out of her thoughts. She rushed over to the side of the bed.

"Are we all through with the self-examinations?" Nick joked.

"Ha ha. Very funny," Miley said sarcastically. She reached over and grabbed a can of whipped cream, looked at her sister peacefully sleeping, breathed in and said, "let's do this thing."

**So what did you think? Please review cuz I want to know how to make you readers out there happy. Tell your fanfiction-loving friends to read this story!**


End file.
